


Melting Into You

by TaleWeaver



Series: No Dungeons Just Dragons [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU: Dungeons & Dragons, Arya and Rickon are his children, Benjen is Lord of Moat Cailin, F/M, I might change it later, Jon may be a Targ but he still has Longclaw, just go with it, so Arya and Sansa are baggage-free and can just work together, some similar themed anime references in here too, though not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver
Summary: For @jonsadungeonsanddrabbles sugar and spice event, Day 3: fairytales/sinWhen Jon and Sansa go camping in the Wolfswood for an errand, Jon has high hopes for his time alone with the woman he secretly loves. After an unexpected monster fight, Jon finds his hopes not only fulfilled but surpassed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For a visual of what Jon and Sansa are fighting, go to https://swordartonline.fandom.com/wiki/Little_Nepenthes
> 
> For those who pay attention to timelines, it’s three months since ‘At the sign of The Prancing Pony’.
> 
> The particular effects of ‘melting amber’ are respectfully borrowed from Jayne Ann Krentz aka Jayne Castle’s Harmony novels. (And yes, the concept of ‘melting crystal’ in this universe was mostly to set up this scene!)

Jon grunted as he used Longclaw to slash through an arm-like vine. This particular Little Nepenthes – five feet high – lacked the power to summon others of its kind, but scuttled around on its mass of roots in a most annoying fashion.

All he’d wanted was some time alone with Sansa in the woods. Was some peace and quiet with the most perfect woman in Westeros really too much to ask for?

“Jon, to your left!”

Jon groaned in exasperation. The Little Nepenthes must have somehow lost the red fruit atop it’s head before he and Sansa ran into it, because there was another dozen of its kind advancing towards them.

From behind him, Sansa snarled something _very_ unladylike. “Enough! Jon, you concentrate on that one. I’ve got the others!”

Jon knew that Sansa had gained several Levels in strength over the past six moons, partly due to finding some very high quality gems during one of their Quests, but taking on a dozen Little Nepenthes? Making sure to stay well out of Sansa’s way, Jon leaped forward, ducking the remaining vine, slashed a lethal chunk out of his opponent, and dodged the resulting goop. 

Just in time to see Sansa unleash a twelve feet long stream of fire along the ground towards the gathered Little Nepenthes, crisping all their roots to ashes. Then another blazing torrent, narrower but shoulder-height, burned a lethal hole through all of them at once.

“Seven Hells, when did you learn to do _that_?”

“I’ve been working on the spell for months, but I finally got it down yesterday! I think that one in the back was a Flowering – better check for seed-pods!” Sansa giggled, then scampered off through the remains of her kills, deftly avoiding anything icky that could stain her boots.

Jon gazed after her, eyes narrowed in thought. Sansa didn’t giggle, especially not in the field – laugh, yes, but _giggle_?

“Sansa?” he asked tentatively.

“Yes Jon – ooh, there’s _two_ seed-pods! Do you think Sam could get us a better price for these in Oldtown, or should we just trade these to the Torrhen’s Square Maester?”

“Sansa... did you just melt crystal?”

Sansa danced back through the corpses to meet him, and laughed merrily. “How did you guess? I have another half hour or so of the burn. Then I’ll crash for a few hours. Plenty of time to get back to our campsite!”

“Well then, we’d better head back. Think you’ve got enough magic left to reinforce the wards on our campsite before you crash?”

Sansa reached out and gently ran her fingertips along his beard. “I have more than enough energy for lots of things! Let’s go and do them!”

As he followed Sansa back to the clearing where they’d set up camp, Jon mused that this was just typical of his luck. 

The Snowblood Party was between Quests, and had decided to take a break until after their pending visit to Winterfell for the Blue Moon festival. To fill in the time, Pyp had taken a short-term minstrel job at The Prancing Pony, and Grenn was escorting Arya to Moat Cailin to visit her father Benjen and little brother Rickon, no matter how much she rebelled at the notion of needing an escort. Fed up with her loud objections, Sansa had resorted to bribery. She knew that Arya was running very low on Malyss root paste to coat her daggers, and though Arya had all the faculties with poisons that any Rogue/Assassin could expect, she couldn’t tell the difference between thyme and parsley. Sansa, on the other hand, had delayed her Duty in Adventuring until she could cook safe and nutritious meals with any ingredients she could find. Sansa promised to go to the Wolfswood and bring back all the Malyss root she could find, if Arya would stop whining and _just go_.

Jon had jumped at the chance to spend some time alone with the woman he’d secretly loved for almost a year, volunteering to accompany Sansa as soon as the two Starks had struck their bargain. In the best possible outcome, Jon might finally work up the courage to tell Sansa how he felt about her. At worst, he’d get to spend two or three days in the Wolfswood with his favourite person, without Pyp’s chatter or music practise, Grenn’s loud bodily functions, or Arya constantly sneaking up on them or eavesdropping with the excuse of ‘practising her skills’.

But now he’d have to watch over Sansa in the aftermath of melting crystal – which by past experience might be quite funny; then wait for her to wake up after she crashed – which meant that at least he could gaze at her lovely face all he wanted without having to worry about anyone catching him at it. Jon cheered up at the thought.

As he followed Sansa past the wards, Jon mused that they’d really been lucky on the campsite. It was a good-sized clearing, bordered on one side by a freshwater pond deep enough for swimming, downstream of a break in the terrain that formed a eight-foot waterfall. Sansa had already placed a marker spell on the place so that they could find it again the next time the Snowbloods came to this part of the Wolfswood. 

As Jon crouched down to check through their food supplies, he asked, “By the way, Sansa – what gemstone did you melt? When you melted that Viridian you wanted to eat every edible plant you could get your hands on, and when you melted your Kyanite you sang all twenty verses of ‘Meggett was a merry maid’.”

Sansa’s voice came from close behind him, low and sultry. “Actually, I melted amber.”

Jon stood, turned around –

“Sansa? Why are you naked?”

She laughed gently, and reached out to stroke her fingertips along his cheekbone, lingering along the curve of his lips.

“Because I’m alone with you, and I want to be naked with you. I want to do lots of things with you that we should really both be naked for.”

In his last rational thought for some time, Jon was gratified to realise that all those depraved fantasies he’d had about Sansa were absolutely right on at least one thing. 

Sansa had _perfect_ breasts.


	2. Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only did I get some sleep, I got hit with inspiration later and wrote for five solid hours... nearly all smut. So not only do you get part 2 (now with bonus sin!) I wrote part 4, part 5 and cut out a chunk of part 4 that will used for part 7!  
So for everyone who had to wait for this to be written and edited... hope you enjoy it!

Sansa kissed him gently, and Jon fumbled with his sword-belt, letting Longclaw drop to the grass. Sansa rubbed her breasts against the leather of his jerkin, and Jon groaned into her mouth and pushed her away to break the kiss.

“Sansa, just let me undress-”

“Don’t bother,” Sansa told him, and reached for the lacing of his breeches. Once they were undone, she boldly reached into his smallclothes and pulled out his cock, already half-hard.

Sansa licked her lips greedily. “You may be a Lord, Jon, but I’ve always thought you had the look of a King,” she gently tugged his cock, her grip travelling from the base to his tip, and tapped him there playfully. “Now I can say, especially here.”

The hungry way she smiled at him made Jon’s heart pound, and she laughed as she hooked a foot behind his ankle, and tripped them both to the grass. Jon’s breath flew out of him as he hit the ground, and he gasped for air as Sansa straddled him.

As a Gem Sorceress, Sansa needed her gemstones close to her, wearing three rings on each hand, and bracelets on each wrist. Necklaces could be dangerous in a fight, so instead she wore a choker made of Stark-grey silk, with five cabochon stones mounted on it, each the size of her thumbnail. But the piece of water-clear amber than Jon had given her was the size of her thumb, base to tip, so she wore it on a chain long enough to tuck in her shirt. Jon gazed at it, resting on Sansa’s chest just above her breasts, and vaguely noticed that the clear golden stone had frosted over, as if coated with ice from within.

Then Sansa took a hold of his cock again, and Jon’s hands flew to her hips to steady her as she impaled herself on him. She was very tight, but also very wet, and there was no resistance as she took him in to the hilt. Jon groaned even as Sansa cried out in delight, and Jon let her take him, watching her breasts bounce violently and her amber pendant fly up and down, her long braid of weirwood hair whipping back and forth through the air as she rode him at a furious pace.

It had been a very long time since he’d had a woman, and Jon could feel his balls starting to tighten. “Sansa, are you nearly there? I can’t hold out much longer.”

“Almost... almost...” babbled Sansa. She reached down to the copper curls between her legs, fumbling. “Ah, there, there that’s it – oh, **Jon**!”

Sansa howled like a wolf as she came; her body convulsing around his cock sent Jon over the edge too, and he roared like a dragon in return.

Panting for breath, Sansa climbed off his body, to kneel beside him, only to pause, and look down between her legs with a curious expression. Jon’s gaze followed hers, and as he watched his seed trickle down her thigh he wondered how soon Sansa would let him feast on her cunt.

“You peaked really hard, didn’t you?” Sansa asked.

Jon shrugged and smiled. “It’s been a very long time since I’ve had anything but my own hand. I guess I’ve been saving up?”

Sansa looked at him, her sky-blue eyes turned sapphire. “How long has it been, Jon?”

“At least two years,” Jon admitted. “First there wasn’t anyone I wanted to do this with... but then I met you, and I _couldn’t_ do this with anyone else.”

Sansa smiled. “After I met you, _I_ didn’t want anyone else either.”

Licking her lips, she reached down and gently touched his rapidly softening cock, dangling from his opened trousers. “Jon? How long until you’re ready again?

Jon blinked away some of his post-ecstasy haze, and asked, “You’re still in the burn? How much longer?”

“Maybe ten minutes?” Sansa looked at him under her eyelashes, and asked, “Maybe you can use your fingers?”

As he sat up, Jon thought rapidly. “I think I can do more than that. Let me undress first.”

“Oh, _yes_, I want to see all of you naked,” Sansa replied eagerly, crawling down to his feet. 

As Jon unlaced his bespelled leather vambraces with the hidden narrow sheaths, he asked, “You did strengthen the wards already, didn’t you? Neither of us is going to be up for keeping watch after this.”

Sansa nodded, as Jon slid off each vambrace and laid them aside. As she gently tugged his boots off, careful of the hunting knives sheathed in each, Jon unlaced his matching leather jerkin and tugged it over his head, doing the same with his shirt. He pulled out the hair-tie that kept his hair in a bun, freeing his curls, then braced his hands on the grass and lifted his hips to help Sansa pull down his trousers and smallclothes. When they were both bare, he reached out, pulled Sansa to him, and rolled them several times to the side, Sansa laughing as they tumbled.

“There’s thicker grass here, and I want to make sure we’re well away from the blades,” Jon explained.

Sansa was on her back now, and she opened her legs to let Jon kneel between them. Jon raised his head and looked around the clearing. _Leech Vitality_ was supposed to be an emergency spell; but surely the woman he loved, urgently aroused and needing his cock qualified as a crisis. He couldn’t use the grass, he’d kill all of it. He didn’t want to accidentally rapidly age a tree, especially one near enough to fall on their camp.

“That’s it!” Jon muttered, and gazed at the waterfall to target his spell as he murmured the incantation. He used the lowest setting that he could, but he couldn’t hold back his groan as the rushing, churning energy flooded into him. His erection returned so rapidly the pleasant ache bordered on painful, and his arousal became inexorable as the water falling to earth. His chest heaving as the magic swirled in his blood, Jon turned back to see Sansa breathing rapidly, lips open in eager anticipation, all the stones in her choker sparkling and gleaming. 

With a feral grin, Jon curved his hand under her knee, and lifted her leg over his shoulder. He took himself in hand and guided his cock to her entrance, still soaked with his previous spend, and plunged deep. Jon pumped into her rapidly, thrusting deep with every stroke, and Sansa’s cries filled the air. She reached down past his hips, and Jon could feel the cool metal of her rings on his skin as she gripped his arse, digging her nails in to spur him on. Jon growled, deep in his chest, and buried his face in her throat, sucking and nipping the sensitive skin. Sansa planted her other foot and bucked her hips up hard as he thrust again, and Jon slipped deeper. Sansa screamed, and her whole body shook as she peaked. Jon held her tightly, letting himself ride the wave with her as his seed poured into her once more.

It was several long minutes before Jon rolled off Sansa, every muscle aching for rest.

“Sansa?”

Only a tiny snore answered him, and Jon smiled as he gazed at Sansa’s face, peaceful in slumber. A light caught his eye, and he saw that Sansa’s amber was not only golden and clear again, but glowing warmly, brighter than the stones in her choker or rings. He gently rolled her over to her other side, so she faced away from the sun, and curled around her. Pillowing his head on one arm, and holding Sansa with the other, Jon drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Gemstone Note: Kyanite works as an energy conductor. It increases your mental stamina, eases away energetic blocks for new perspectives, and creates an energetic bridge for communication. It enhances your intuitive abilities to guide you to the right words. Kyanite is exceptional for singing and communicating to large crowds.
> 
> The darn word count caught up with me again! In order to fulfill the event requirements, the Sin part (ie the smut!) will be in a bonus chapter. (What do you mean, that's cheating? Am not!) Hopefully to be posted tomorrow, but it’s nearly 2am and I need some damn sleep.  
EDIT: after some comments, I thought I should mention: Sansa's 'Gem Sorcery Lesson Five' in the last segment included the words 'I'm very good at controlling my urges' so that Jon (and the audience) would know there's nothing but full consent on Sansa's part. Sansa only does things like carol bawdy songs at the top of her lungs during a kyanite burn (with Pyp joining in to sing harmony on the chorus) because she knows she can safely do that with her Party. The adrenaline rush (and you have no idea how frustrating it is not being able to put it that way) from a crystal melt leaves a strong urge or craving to do something; it's not a compulsion.


End file.
